Weathering Stroms
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: Seven drabbles for seven different characters based around seven types of weather; an attempt at pathetic fallacy


**AN: This randomly came to me when I saw a rainbow from the window. I started thinking about rainbows, the next thing I know I'm thinking about weather and I am inspired to write these. Look at me writing something so serious, pretending I actually paid attention in English class at school. **

_**Sunshine**_

Ygraine Pendragon was like the sun. Not just with her long golden hair which shone in the light and warming smile, her sunny disposition was inner too. She was warm, loving and caring towards everyone she met. Ygraine was able to calm her hothead brother Tristan down when he got angry and was able to bring a rare smile to her sullen brother Agravaine's face. Sadly however the sunlight cannot stay forever, the darkness always comes to steal the sun and replace it with darkness. And when she died in childbirth, the rain was pouring from the dark night sky.

_**Rain**_

Arthur was always fond of the rain. It helped in training conditions, a warrior needed to be able to do battle in all elements after all. He also found it quite peaceful in a way. There was nothing better than being warm and dry in bed or by the fire, listening to the rain lashing against the window. Arthur also liked how everything seemed to wash away when the heavens opened; in childhood he'd loved watching raindrops race each other down the glass pane but also the reminder that the storm wouldn't last forever. It always passed in the end.

_**Thunder and Lightning**_

When Uther Pendragon was a child, storms had completely terrified him. The ominous rumbling and flashes of light used to scare the daylights out of him. Storms were a reminder that there were higher and more powerful forces at work in the world. Storms were wild, uncontrollable and dangerous and unstoppable. Of course the fear faded as he grew up and realised that the weather form of storm could not harm him. Unlike the metaphorical storms he faced every day in his war against magic. After all storms just consisted of rain, light and clouds. Nothing to fear. Right? Right.

_**Clouds**_

To Gaius, the clouds seemed to represent peace in a way. There was nothing exciting or dangerous about a cloudy day and there were different forms. On sunny days there were a few clouds, nothing important. On rainy days, the clouds were an obvious problem but the rain always stopped eventually. On stormy days, the sky turned black with clouds and they generated the rumbling thunder and flashes of lighting which could strike a man down or fell a tree. It was only in later years that Gaius realised in his mind, the clouds did not symbolise peace but magic.

_**Ice**_

Morgana always hated ice. She hated how she could never keep her balance when the stone steps were frozen over, causing her to fall painfully onto her backside. She hated how it stung her fingers, even when she was wearing her thickest gloves. She hated how Arthur always managed to score a direct hit when he threw an ice ball at her. Morgana hated how it restricted her from hunting or horse riding because it was too dangerous for the animals. But the one thing Morgana hated most about ice was that it represented her heart and what she became.

_**Snow**_

Gwen loved the snow. Waking up to a world covered in a white blanket or looking out the window to see snowflakes falling from the sky. She loved how everyone reverted back to childhood when there was a snow day; having massive snowball fights, building snowmen, shoving a pile of snow down someone's back and running away before returning home to wrap up by the fire. What she loved most about the snow what the way that it seemed to wipe everything away and make it clean. Blanking out the world briefly before the colour and chaos returned once more.

_**Rainbow**_

"Look Mummy, look! Look at all the beautiful colours Mummy!"

The small boy was standing in the open doorway, staring with wonder at the sky. The rain had stopped and the clouds dispraised to let the sunlight stream through. The effect of which was a large rainbow stretching across the horizon; unlike anything the excited little boy had seen before. The boy was grinning as he proudly and correctly named all the colours, referring them to various objects like the green grass or the purple bruise on his bumped knee.

Hunith smiled as she ruffled her son's hair. "Beautiful, Merlin."


End file.
